


Pip & Damien (one shots) [South Park]

by Vick_gato_Camus



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Humor, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Religious Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vick_gato_Camus/pseuds/Vick_gato_Camus
Summary: Aquí encontrarán pequeños pedazos de la vida cotidiana de este ship, en su mayoría, humorísticos (o eso trato >:"v) con su pincelada de amorz gay, además, dibujos de mi autoría.Dale la oportunidad ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~Esta historia es de mi autoría, lo digo porque también está en la plataforma Wattpad, es decir, en mi otro perfil.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 10





	1. ¿El gran regalo?

Entonces el enorme pie metálico descendió con brusquedad, tanta como para separar la grava de la carretera y su alma del ahora esparcido cuerpo. Así, ni siquiera pudo ver la vida pasar por sus ojos, puesto que ni tiempo tuvo para asimilar completamente el peligro.

Se sentía como un pañuelo invisible con ojos alejándose de la terrible escena, sólo subiendo.

Luego, se encontró a sí mismo frente a unas grandes y doradas puertas entre las nubes. Eventualmente, un hombre se le acercó con una planilla en mano.

> —Phillip, ¿correcto?—
> 
> —Sí, señor—. Respondió más bien algo sorprendido.
> 
> —Phillip Niles Argyle, lo lamento, creo que tienen otra sección del cielo para los canadiences en...—.
> 
> —Perdone, señor. Yo soy Phillip Pirrup—.
> 
> —Déjame ver...— Buscaba en la pantalla de su tableta irónicamente puesta sobre una planilla de cartón.—¿Seguro? Aquí hay... ¡Phillip Pienso!—

Sonrió un poco incómodo.

> —Phillip Purrup, señor—. Rascó su nuca a pesar de no tener tal sensación en plena entrada al paraíso.
> 
> —Creo que no existes o el sistema te ha olvidado, muchacho—. Dijo con simpleza y se alejó.
> 
> —¡Eh! ¡Señor! ¿Qué puedo hacer?— Tragó saliva.— Por favor, es que no quisiera quedarme...—.
> 
> —¡Shhh! Estoy llamando a Jesús para que arregle esto—. Con la tableta en el oído se alejó aún más.

_ Usted ha llamado al teléfono de Jesús El Salvador, si él no le ha respondido sobre el por qué de las desgracias del mundo o su vida, este ya no es el teléfono de Jesús El Salvador. _

* * *

En la séptima capa del infierno se formaba toda una escena entre el temido por muchos: Satán y su heredero al trono de la maldad Damien.

> —¡Quedé como todo un tonto! ¿¡Gracias a quién!? ¡Oh! ¡CLARO! ¡A MI PADRE! ¡A QUIEN ME PIDE QUE SEA EL HAZME REÍR DE LA ESCUELA POR UNA APUESTA ESTÚPIDA!— 
> 
> —Damien, no me grites—. El Rey de las tinieblas cruzó sus brazos y dio la espalda al joven que hacía todo un torbellino al frente.
> 
> —¡Siempre! ¡Siempre! ¡SIEMPRE!— 

Comenzando a lagrimear un poco, Satán volteó.

> —¡Pues perdón! ¡Qué penononón con el señor Damien! Perdón por...— Empezó a sollozar con sus manos en el rostro.— ¡Perdón por hacer **mí** trabajo!

Habiendo experimentado aquello antes, Damien dejó a un Satán victimizándose atrás para dirigirse a pisotazos a su cuarto.

> —¡Véndeme y cómprate una mansión con tu estúpido novio!— Dio un portazo. 
> 
> —Damien... Ah, no sé que hacer contigo—. 

Concluyendo de esta manera la discusión que se presentaba cada vez que Damien era cambiado de escuela por su padre.

> —Regálale cualquier cosa, dinero, muñecos de acción o un perro demoníaco que sacrifique humanos—. Dijo el amante de Satán luego de aparecer.
> 
> —¡Buena idea, amorcito!— Dando brinquitos acelerados, Satán lo fue a abrazar más que emocionado.
> 
> —Sí, sí, ahora... ¿dónde está la cena? Tengo habre—. Distante volteó el rostro para liberar el humo del cigarrillo que poseía.

* * *

> —¿Para qué fui solicitado, hijos míos? Es mi hora del almuerzo, así que procuren apurarse. El vino no se hará sólo y el pan no se traerá de la misma forma—. 
> 
> —Jesús, este niño no aparece por ninguna parte en el sistema—. Se acercó. —Puede ser que el maligno nos esté robando el Wi-Fi de nuevo—.
> 
> —¡Imposible! Bueno, después cambio la clave, adiós—.
> 
> —P-pero Jesús, ¿qué hay de mí?— Cortésmente Phillip llamó la atención de Jesús.
> 
> —Por supuesto, Phillip. La parte del cielo para canadiences esta por...—
> 
> —No, Jesús. Mi nombre es Phillip Pirrup y soy de Inglaterra—. 

Jesús se sorprendió de no reconocer al niño de pecas claras, ojos azules y cabello de Tío Nacho Aclarante.

> —¿Cómo te llamaban tus padres?— 
> 
> —Jesús, mis padres murieron hace mucho, no recuerdo ni cómo lucían—.

El susodicho arqueó el extremo derecho de la boca hacia atrás entrecerrando los ojos en señal de haber "entrado en terreno peligroso".

> —¿Cómo te llamaban tus profesores?—
> 
> —Phillip. Phillip Pirrup, Señor—.
> 
> —¿Tus compañeros... Tal vez?—
> 
> —Ah, me llamaban Pip, porque me odian—. Suspiró.
> 
> —¡Claro! Pip...—Alargando la A. Antes de que el rostro rendido del rubio pudiera pronunciar lo que tanto temía Jesús, éste se adelantó. — ¡Bienvenido al paraíso, hijo mío! Ten un gran y placentero descanso. Ahora sí, adiós—. Rápidamente se iba.
> 
> —¡Ajajajaj! Zombis estúpidos...—El hombre del principio jugaba en la tableta hasta que... —Oh, sí. Muchacho, una vez la puerta esté abierta podrás avanzar. Se demora un poco pero valdrá la pena—.

A decir verdad, Pip no estaba muy soprendido con el hecho de que su propio creador se hubiera olvidado de su existencia, puesto que no era algo nuevo, incluso, sus profesores solían hacerlo al registrar asistencia.

Jesús se regresaba extrañado de sí mismo a su resto de hora de almuerzo.

> —¡Jesús!—. 

Si tuviera sangre, de seguro esta se habría helado al escuchar esa voz de ultratumba.

> —Satán. ¡Señor, dame fuerzas para vencer!— Levantó los brazos. —¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡El infierno tiene mejor Wi-Fi!—
> 
> —Oye, tranquilo—. Dijo bajando los brazos del dios. —Vengo a pedirte un favor—.
> 
> —¡No haré ningún trato con el maligno!—
> 
> —Sólo escucha, es muy pequeño—. Tomó pobremente un poco de valor frente a la mirada de cejas arqueadas de un Jesús impaciente. —Necesito que me regales a un niño—.
> 
> —¡JAMÁS!—
> 
> —Lo sé, lo sé, no suena bien pero piensa que no es para mí, es para Damien. Su único amigo en el mundo...—
> 
> —¡¿Un alma inocente para el anticristo?! ¡NUNCA!— Se apartó.
> 
> — ¡El anticristo pero tu nieto-sobrino después de todo!— Al no ver respuesta del contrario, tuvo que poner en marcha el plan B. El temerario Satán haría lo que fuera por su hijo. Lo. Que. Fuera.

* * *

Pasaron infinitos minutos desde que la puerta al paraíso decidió abrirse, lastimosamente, de forma lenta y pausada.

Phillip estaba sentado en las suaves nubes mientras hacía algo así como un castillo de arena para matar el tiempo.

> —¡Pip!— El Salvador de la humanidad conocido como Jesús estaba enfrente del chico con un aura resplandeciente mínimamente opacada por Satán agarrado a su pierna izquierda lloriqueando.
> 
> —¿Eso es un sí?— Preguntó Satán levantándose con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.
> 
> —...— 
> 
> —¡Espléndido!— Agarró al pecas de la parte trasera de su corbatín para engancharle una correa de perro. —¡Vamos, Pip!— Tirando suavemente de la misma avanzaba.
> 
> —¡N-no, no, no! ¡J-Jesús!— Inclinó su cuerpo hacia el susodicho con terror. —Por favor, ¿qué hice mal? ¿Fue por noquear a los chinos? ¿Por detestar a los franceses?— Interrogaba mientras temblaba y juntaba sus manos a manera de súplica.
> 
> —Tranquilo, hijo mío. No has hecho nada malo...—.
> 
> —¿Es porque no me reconces y prefieres deshacerte de mí?— Cada vez reglejaba más desesperanza.
> 
> —Satán no es tan malo, hijo mío. Es más, no os preocupéis porque irás un rato a jugar con tu amigo—. Pronunció con una sonrisa amable. —Damien Thorn.

Memorias de cuando fue elevado varios metros del suelo para quemarse terriblemente en un estallido de fuegos artificiales y caer herido a la nieve invadieron su mente; Damien Thorn, al que depositó su confianza a pesar de todo, recibiendo como pago una traición.

> —P-pero, pero—. Al ver los rostros despreocupados e incluso ignorantes de lo sucedido sólo se resignó a caminar detrás de Satán.

Pip no odiaba a Damien, de hecho, aún lo podía considerar como un amigo, después de todo, fue el primero que (luego de ser rechazado por otros) quiso estar a su lado, no obstante, por un momento creyó que las cosas serían diferentes, que ya nadie lo molestaría... Vaya sorpresa.

> —Eh... ¡Luego te veo!—. Disimuladamente, Jesús evadió el tema y se marchó tras agitar la mano al despedirse.

Bien, Pip había sido asesinado cruelmente por un mega-robot gigante que atacaba a South Park a pesar de haber sido amable en pedir que no lo hiciera; su propio dios, el cual se suponía que lo llevaría al eterno descanso le había observado como si de un "algo que yo no hice" se tratara para eventualmente regalarlo a Satán y éste al mismísimo anticristo. Todo en orden, para ser el diario vivir, ahora el post-diario vivir de Phillip Pirrup.

* * *

Minutos después de saltar a un abismo aferrado al diablo, hallaron un gran castillo de luz al cual se dirigieron.

> —Quédate aquí y ya regreso, Pip—. Decía mientras desenganchaba la correa. —No te atrevas a escapar... A menos que quieras ser secuestrado, torturado y/o violado entre otras muchas cosas más—.

Sentandose en una esquina de un largo sillón, el chico corbatín contempló la inmensa sala principal de muebles caros con adornos rojizos, púrpuras pálidos y cobres, un estilo perteneciente a la era victoriana. Llevó entonces su mirada al majestuoso candelabro central sin percatarse de la presencia que que lo vigilaba a una distancia prudente.

> —Hola—. Cantando un poco la A, tomó suavemente su hombro.

Pip se sobresaltó un poco y luego volteó el rostro.

> —Hola, señor—. 
> 
> —¿Qué hace un angelito en un lugar como este?— Se inclinó hacia Phillip.
> 
> —El señor Satán me trajo aquí y dijo que lo esperara un rato—. Señaló con su otro brazo por donde se fue para disimular su intento por distancia.
> 
> —Ah, ¿sí?— Se acercó inluso más hasta estar a poco de su cara, luego irguió su postura. —Porque dijo que me siguieras por aquí, él tenía afán—.

Seguido de un delicado tirón de hombro, Pip se levantó dispuesto a ir tras él, pudiera ser que Satán se enojara por no acatar sus órdenes. 

El hombre acomodó su batín y tomó la mano del niño guiándolo detrás de sí hacia un pasillo de muy poca luz. Por instinto, ambos miraron a su alrededor, uno extrañado por contacto y el otro presa de los nervios.

Pip sintió su brazo golpearlo en el costado al tiempo que oyó unos pasos y grandes patas golpear las escaleras al primer piso. El hombre había soltado rápidamente su mano en la entrada al pasillo.

> —¡Ay, vamos, Damien! Dale una oportunidad, sé que te va a gustar—. Satán exclamaba con Damien siguiéndolo aún enojado.

El amante de Satán picó sin delicadeza el hombro de Pip, que al subir la vista se topó con una señal amenazante de hacer silencio.

> —Oh, amorcito. Ahí estás, ¿ya conociste a Pip?—
> 
> —Sí, iba a escapar, así que lo detuve—. Frunció el ceño al niño.
> 
> —Pip, te dije que era muy peligroso. ¡Gracias, amor!— 
> 
> —¡Cuál es mi sorpresa! ¿¡Ver cómo juegan Twister!?—Impaciente, gritó Damien.
> 
> —Lo siento, Damien. ¡Te he traído a tu único amigo: Pip! Podrán jugar todo lo que quieran y tener miles de aventuras...—
> 
> —¿Mi regalo es Pip, el niño torpe que todos odian en la escuela y de milagro no murió cuando lo usé como centro de fuegos artificiales?—

El corderito sólo bajaba la vista avergonzado, deseando desaparecer de la faz del infierno(?

> —¡Damien! Es irrespetuoso llamar a los demás torpes—. 
> 
> —Satán, tal vez Damien no lo quiere simplemente. Déjame llevarlo de nuevo al lugar de donde vino—. Agarró la mano de Pip dispuesto a llevárselo.
> 
> —No dije que no lo quisiera, sólo que es patético—. Así tomó su brazo libre dando por aceptado "el regalo".

La sonrisa en el rostro de Satán fue amplia y más que satisfecha, mientras que su amante sólo ocultaba su fracaso con una mirada seria.

> —Suelta, idiota—. Damien tiró del brazo de Pip, liberándolo al fin del amante de su padre.

Ambos adultos observaron en silencio a los niños subir las escaleras, Damien le decía a Pip cosas como dónde ir a incendiar edificios enteros para divertirse.

Al final, el anticristo seguía siendo un niño solitario, su padre constantemente lo cambiaba de escuela y en ese lapso de tiempo no podía conseguir amigos o aceptación. Así que, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un amigo la aceptó, haciendo las cosas un poco más difíciles sólo por diversión. Estaba complacido de tener con quien compartir el asiento sobrante de la barca en el río de lava.

Por otro lado, Pip se sintió aliviado de ser separado de ese extraño hombre, aunque aún estaba algo aturdido de todo ese disparate después de morir. Al menos, ya no regresaría a la escuela donde lo confundían por francés... No obstante, eso significaba que estaba ¿atascado en el infierno? Tal vez, pero ahora, con alguien que disfrutaba un ápice de su compañía.

* * *

> —Y así fue como nos volvimos a juntar—. Concluyó el anticristo mirando al cielo gris cenizo.
> 
> —Woah, hasta ahora me entero de que Pip murió—.
> 
> —Kenny, me has visto por los últimos ocho años cada vez que mueres—.
> 
> —Lo sé, sólo pensé que Damien te había secuestrado para ser su esclavo—. Centrando ellos la mirada en el de chaqueta naranja, este continuó. —Pero veo que fue al revés.

Levantándose de una de las grandes piedras apiladas como gradas de una improvisada cancha de fútbol Damien habló.

> —¿Qué quieres decir con eso, McCormick?—. Sus ojos empezaban a reflejar llamas de fuego.
> 
> —¿Qué no es obvio? Si Pip dice no, Damien dice no; si a Damien se le da por hacer algo, Pip debe estar con él...— Veía con gracia la vergüenza de Phillip al desviar la mirada.
> 
> —Eh, Kenny. Ya se llega tu hora de resucitar—. Lanzó una mirada cómplice a Damien quien entendió en cuestión de segundos.
> 
> —Tiene razón, hasta la próxima—. Un chasquido rápido fue suficiente para desintegrarlo como arena al aire.
> 
> —¡JA! ¿¡Lo ven!? ¡Qué marica...—

Desapareció finalmente.

> —¡El puto que lo predica!—. Damien recibió un suave codazo por parte de Pip.

Y ¿qué si era cierto? Siempre y cuando fuera Phillip estaría a gusto con el indiferente universo que le había arrojado compañía.


	2. Los homosexuales no van al cielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este One-Shot se relaciona un poco con el anterior.

> —Alimentaré a Cerbero, vuelvo y vamos juntos, ¿entendido?—
> 
> —Claro, esperaré en la cancha de la entrada—.

Dicho aquello, ambos jóvenes se alejaron en direcciones contrarias.

Pip salía del castillo con la vista gacha y mente en blanco hasta que notó unas características huellas en el seco terreno marrón rodear las gradas de la improvisada chancha de deportes.

"Son de Satán" pensó y luego tomó asiento mientras comparaba su pie encima de una, ésta era increíblemente grande a diferencia de la talla de su zapato, seguido se percató de que no todas eran pezuñas monstruosas, sino también zapatillas deportivas.

"Aquí estuvo Satán y su novio" llegó a tal conclusión dado que, quien más usaba ese tipo de calzado era el más reciente novio de Satanás. Curioso.

Muy curioso. El ser descrito como el más cruel, despiadado y maldito era todo un empalagoso e incluso sumiso con su novio... Esperen... Novio. Además de lo anteriormente dicho, era gay.

Pero eso último no tenía nada que ver con sus razones por las cuales estar en el infierno y dirigirlo, ¿verdad?

Damien no había aclarado su orientación sexual realmente, es decir, ya eran más que amigos y eso lo sabían los dos, sin embargo, nunca había oído salir de su boca las palabras "soy gay o bisexual o lo que sea pero no soy heterosexual".

Entonces el británico tampoco era heterosexual si estaba en una relación más allá de la amistad con Damien.

¿A qué viene todo eso? Pues, que en sus años de anglicano pensó que las preferencias de ese tipo eran irrelevantes a la hora de entrar al cielo, contrario a lo que algunos cristiano-Católicos afirmaban siempre.

_Los homosexuales no van al cielo._

Alcanzó a murmurar mientras llevaba su vista al ftente. Perdido, vio entre los huesos, lava y carbón a Chef: el antiguo cocinero de su última escuela en South Park.

Recordó las veces en las que algunos niños de su clase iban a la cafetería a pedirle consejos, parecía ser un hombre confiable. Avanzó entonces unos cuantos metros.

> —¡Hola, Chef... Señor... Señor Chef!— No sabía como llamarle exactamente.
> 
> —¿Eh? Oh, hola. ¿Quién eres?— Volteó para quedar al frente.
> 
> —Mi nombre es Pip, estuve en la primaria de South Park donde fuiste cocinero—.
> 
> —¿Pip?—
> 
> —El juego de quemados con los chinos que me llamaron...— Tras una cara de disgusto suspiró.— Francés—.
> 
> —Ah—. Chef recordaba ese momento como uno en los que se dejó llevar haciendo que los chicos se lastimaran... Oh, también en donde Pip hizo algo bien pero nadie le prestó atención, ni él mismo.
> 
> —Señor Chef, tengo una pregunta. ¿Los homosexuales van al cielo?—
> 
> —Bueno, no—.
> 
> —¿Incluso si alguien fue bueno, hizo obras de caridad y creyó con devoción en dios?—
> 
> —Sólo los mormones van al cielo, Pip. Es más, voy a cantarte una canción para que puedas entender—. Aclaró su garganta.

_Los homosexuales al cielo no irán_   
_¡Uah!_   
_Porque a dios le incomodan_   
_¡Uah!_   
_Pero preocuparte no debes_   
_¿Por qué?_   
_Porque... Sólo los mormones irán al cielo_   
_¡Oh, sí!_   
_**Todos estamos condenados** _   
_¡Sí, ajá!_   
_Entonces se meten a la cama_   
_¡Uah!_   
_Y ella le dice que tiene pase VIP_   
_Luego él le dice que..._   
_¡Uah!_   
_Juntos se desnudan y sus curvas_   
_Esas curvas son recorridas_

Pip desvió la mirada y tosió con un poco de incomodidad.

Así pues, Chef abrió los ojos y bajó sus manos deteniendo su mímica. 

> —Lo siento, me fui por las ramas—.

"Todos estamos condenados"

Las palabras del verso de Chef que se habían apoderado de su pensamiento.

> —Chef—. Recibió una mirada en respuesta. —¿No te parece terrorífico estar atascado por toda la eternidad aquí?—

El citado meditó su respuesta por unos cuantos segundos.

> —Pienso que la eternidad es agobiante por sí misma, sin embargo, cuando recuerdo las veces en las que paso un buen rato hablando con amigos fallecidos o Kenny (cuando muere) no es tan malo. Lo que quiero decir, es que tengo cosas agradables como la amistad y ello me ayuda a sobrellevar el hecho de que estoy atrapado, mientras que si estuviera solo... Bueno, mis problemas serían dos: la soledad y la eternidad—.

Así bien, el peso de la eternidad más el apoyo de la compañía hacían un tipo de complemento que le daba esperanza a Chef. Tal como una lista mental, Pip tachó la eternidad en el averno, ahora faltaba... Amistad.

> —¡Pip!— Escuchó a Damien acercarse rápidamente. —Lo lamento, Cerbero destrozó varias zapatillas del marica con el que sale mi padre—.

> —¿Amistad?— Entrecerró los ojos llevando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de corregirse. —Eh, Damien—.

> —¿interrumpo algo?— 

> —No, Damien—. Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

> —¡Entonces vamos! No puedo esperar para ver arder...— Emocionado agarraba de gancho el brazo de Phillip hasta que notó a Chef. —¿Nos conocemos?— Paró su emoción por un momento.

> —Hmmm... No lo sé. Cómo sea, después nos vemos chicos—.

Dispuesto a marcharse, escuchó las palabras del chico de caqueta roja: "Gracias por todo, señor Chef.",. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué un niño tan inocente y torpe estaría en un lugar así? Tal vez hasta dios le había dado la espalda.

* * *

El infierno era un lugar caótico sin duda alguna. Cada metro cuadrado parecía ser un desastre o la árida huella del mismo. Gente gritando de dolor, sufriendo en agonía o sólo desesperanzada en el suelo. Bonito lugar para pasar la eternidad, ¿no crees?

> —Damien—. Sentado sobre una manta para picnic al lado del mencionado, Pip decidió hablar.

> —¿Qué?— Respondió más bien concentrado en la estructura llameante.

El anticristo era todo un adolescente pirómano. Adoraba salir con Pip a quemar grandes cosas y contemplarlas por bastante rato.

> —¿Los homosexuales van al cielo?— 

Parpadeó un par de veces y observó al ojiazul con extrañeza. —Pip, ¿por qué preguntas algo de respuesta tan obvia?—

> —¿¡Sí van!?— Abrió los ojos con ilusión. 

> —¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es una de las características de mi padre, ¿lo olvidaste?—.

> —Pero el señor Satán se esfuerza por ser un buen padre y es comprensivo contigo, ¿personas así también terminarán aquí?—

> —Ammm... Joder, es un buen punto—. Murmuró. —Bueno, no importa **,** ** _sólo los mormones pueden ir al cielo_** —.

Ambos terminaron la oración, Damien volvía a mirar el espectáculo ardiente mientras Pip se acomodaba tras su espalda para beber un poco de agua y refrescarse del bochorno. En verdad no necesitaba el líquido, aún así, ya había tomado costumbre, ni qué decir sobre su horario para el té. Su corazón británico lo reclamaba.

> —Damien—.

> —Ah, como chingas. ¿Qué?— Al notar que no estaba a su lado, Damien volteó la cabeza, seguido, se acomodó a un lado y retrocedió. Pip debía estar a su lado, no detrás ni adelante, **a su lado**.

> —El señor Chef me dijo que no estaba tan aterrado de estar atrapado en el infierno porque tenía amistades que le daban un poco esperanza...— Comentaba mientras miraba el agua recorrer la botella que agitaba ligeramente.

> —¿Y?— 

> —Pues que eso te haría uno de los pocos o casi único amigo que me dé esperanza—.

Espera, la cabeza del anticristo daba vueltas, ¿dijo que su única fuente de esperanza era él? No, un momento, ¿dijo...?

> —¿Amigo?— Dijo con el ceño fruncido y confundido.

Un largo silencio incómodo se posicionó entre los jóvenes.

> —¿Qué somos?—

Damien desvió la mirada y el silencio continuó, no se sentía juzgado puesto que su compañero tampoco posaba sus ojos en él.

Acomodado con las piernas separadas levemente flexionadas, manos en las rodillas y postura un poco encorvada, poco a poco el pelinegro regresó la vista al fuego, aunque esta vez sin atención, su mente estaba en blanco. Eventualmente sintió una suave presión en el hombro a causa de un Phillip que recostaba su cabeza en él lentamente.

El inglés aún con la vista en la botella que movía se había juntado a Damien, su cuerpo estaba en dirección opuesta y posición india.

Y ¿qué si su relación no estaba definida aún? De todas formas no importaba ahora, es decir, tenía toda una eternidad, ¿no?

Posteriormente, pareció afirmar situando su cabeza sobre la boina marrón oscura.

Una eternidad al lado de Damien Thorn el mismísimo hijo del mal, con sus tratos muchas veces déspotas e incluso crueles hasta cierto punto, tal vez, Chef había olvidado aclarar que la compañía o amistad se convertía en apoyo cuando era de calidad. Eso significaba que... ¿Sería posible que Thorn se aburriera de él algún día? ¿En verdad quería Pip pasar una eternidad con alguien tan difícil de tratar?

> —Vamos, Pip. Supongo que tu estúpida hora del té está por llegar—. Se deshizo del contacto levantándose.

Seguido, Pip aceptó la mano que le fue ofrecida para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Damien recogió la manta y revolvió con rudeza el suave cabello del contrario, después, le tomó la mano y la llevó a su antebrazo.

_"Así que, ¿juntos?"_ volteó a ver a Damien.

_"Juntos."_ correspondió la mirada sumado a una sincera sonrisa.

_"Hoy es noche de sexo~."_ se interpuso Kenny moviendo las cejas de forma juguetona.

> —Bastardo—. 

Y bastó un abrazo para calmar su sed de sangre. Un abrazo de tres ahora.


	3. Dulces sueños de una locura freudiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este One-Shot tiene comedia (según yo) y una que otra escena algo explícita: sangre y... (6u6) Muchas cosas uhh~

Una gran fiesta en el infierno. Muchachos por doquier metidos en diabluras, alcohol, una pisca de psicotrópicos y comida; toda una celebración digna del anticristo.

> —Dam, al rato vamos a quemar cementerios, ¿le entras?—
> 
> —Eso no se pregunta—. Sádico sonriente afirmó.
> 
> —¿Vas a llevar a Pip?— Decía mientras se retiraba caminando hacia atrás.

De repente Damien recordó, ¿en dónde carajos estaba Pip? Toda la fiesta había transcurrido sin él... Espera, ¿cuándo, cómo y por qué era la fiesta?

> —Damien—.
> 
> —Pip... ¿Qué demonios...?—

Extrañado vio al británico bajo una mesa llamándole con una señal de mano, se veía asustado y...

> —Pip, ¿por qué te cubres con un mantel?— Abrió los ojos sorprendido. —NO ME JODAS. ¡¿ESTÁS DESNUDO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ...?!—

Entonces el mencionado dejó su posición fetal para tomar impulso y agarrar el blanco mantel en una maniobra de cubrir a su compañero junto con él por completo, luego dejarse caer a un abismo recién descubierto.

Damien cayó a unas pilas de heno deshechas, al darse cuenta de su soledad se levantó y como si fuera a encontrar respuesta en el mantel tirado en el suelo lo sacudió.

> —¡Damien!— Una suave voz se pronunció, su dueño estaba a los pies de las pilas.

Un Phillip de túnica, alas blancas esponjosas y aureola lo miraba sonriente.

> —Con que, ahí estabas. Maldito tonto, ven aquí—. Más que aliviado señaló su lado derecho vacío.

¡Paf! El muchacho a su lado.

> —Uah, eso fue rápido-. Rascó su nuca. —Deberías verte a ti mismo, luces diferente.

¡Paf! Un Phillip normal en frente del Phillip ángel.

> —No me refería...— Desviando los ojos hacia el lado contrario dijo:—Bueno, no me quejo. Aunque, tal vez, uno más no haría daño—.

¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF!

* * *

> —¡JajajajAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!—

El joven estaba tremendamente complacido con su ejército de Phillips. Éstos se dedicaban a contemplarlo y una que otra vez, aferrarse a su persona en un abrazo.

Posteriormente, centró su atención en verlos pelear entre sí por acercarse más, incluso los dotó de Kickballs para hacer interesante la cosa. Se dejaba tomar por unos para luego ser "raptado" por otros. Sin duda, adoraba sentirse como un muñeco chillón entre una oleada de cachorros torpes desesperados por su atención.

> —Mío—. 

Oyó y enseguida el imponente ángel de rasgos delicados pero rostro firmemente serio lo arrebató de las manos de un Pip en la multitud, lo abrazaba por debajo de los brazos rodeándole el pecho por su espalda, ambos suspendidos en el aire mientras las alas hacían el trabajo.

> —Ya no hay más acción. Bájame—. 

El aburrimiento de Damien se disolvió una vez que con un chasquido de lengua Phillip ángel prendió fuego a las pilas de heno exterminando de inmediato al ejército de rubios cabello tío Nacho.

De la nada, un comediante apareció.

> —¡QUIERO QUE ME PEGUE, ME EMBARACE Y ME ABANDONE! ¡GRAR!—
> 
> —Gracias, viejo. No podía decirlo por mí mismo—. 
> 
> —Amo este tipo de meditación—. De sus labios escapó dicha frase, asombrándolo.

¡Todo este tiempo había estado meditando! Claro, no podía dormir en el inframundo, al menos no del todo, lo más cercano a ello era la meditación y varias veces se había perdido en esa que concedía sus más alocados caprichos. Eso significaba que...

> —Pip, ¿quieres acompañarme a mi cuarto?— Ya en el suelo, Damien tomaba la mano de Phillip hacia dicho lugar, casi que corría de la emoción.

Llegados a la espaciosa alcoba, el joven sentó al ángel en su cama y le pidió esperar con los ojos cerrados, al igual no era posible ver nada dado a la penumbra que envolvía el sitio, no obstante: eso simplemente lo volvía más divertido, ¿no?

> —No abras los ojos, sólo toca—. 

Enseguida, posicionó sus manos a donde el chico las guió, eran esas cosas que, de ser "correctamente empleadas" podían causar inmensas proporciones de satisfacción a Damien.

Levantando las cejas y sonriendo ampliamente Pip agarró con fuerza la unión entre sus hombros y cuello para estampar un beso que no llegó a completarse.

> —Creo que ya fue suficiente, vamos, Damien—. Un chico de boina habitual lo sacudía con suavidad a diferencia del ángel de su fantasía.
> 
> —Pero... Las kickballs, franceses, South Park, Eric Cartman, tu aureola...— Decía desubicado.

En su "sueño-meditación" añoraba ver al corderito causar la destrucción del mundo entero con las kickballs que le iba a otorgar.

> —Suena interesante, querido. Por desgracia se acerca la hora del té y murmurabas muchas cosas. ¡Pensé que estabas pasando un mal rato!—

* * *

> —Entonces me sonreíste con maldad y me tomaste de los hombros, y...—
> 
> —Te iba a besar—. Monótono completó la historia.
> 
> —¡Sí, eso! ¡Pero no lo digas como si nada! Eras atrevido e increíble y—.
> 
> —Sí, eh. Damien, perdona. Ya me repetiste tu sueño más de seis veces, lo tengo claro...—
> 
> —Cállate, Pip. Después no lo pudiste hacer porque me despertaste y todo se perdió—. Lo señalaba.

Así, el pecas se dio cuenta de algo: Damien estaba obsesionado con su fantasía, por tanto, necesitaba ayuda si no quería escuchar ese relato por tota la eternidad.

* * *

> —Lo quiero a mi lado—. 
> 
> —La sesión es individual—.
> 
> —No me importa—.
> 
> —... Bien—.

El padre del psicoanálisis denominado Sigmund Freud libraba una batalla verbal con el hijo de Satanás mientras Pip los observaba desde una esquina del diván color arena.

> —Caballeros, calmémonos y sigamos—. Una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó.
> 
> —Corrrrecto. Entonces, Damien, ¿cómo fue tu sueño?—. 
> 
> —Bueno, había una gran fiesta y apareció él—. Señaló a Phillip. —Pero estaba bajo una mesa...—

De nuevo, el anticristo contaba su relato tomándose la libertad de mostrar a su compañero como si de un científico a un cuerpo disecado de rana se tratara; quitaba y ponía su boina, señalaba el lugar en su espalda de las alas, todo. Freud sólo miraba con molestia y curiosidad.

Al finalizar su historia, Freud quitó sus lentes y dirigió la vista a la pareja de chicos.

> —Bien, Damien. Sé lo que pasa contigo—.
> 
> —¿Es eso grave, señor Freud?— Preocupado interrogó, Phillip.
> 
> —DOCTOR Freud. Y no, no realmente... Aunque su cura recorre un largo trayecto de esfuerzos tanto suyos como míos por la más pronta recuperación. Es posible hallar una coyuntura que nos permita...— Una blanca bandera ondeando al fondo junto con imágenes de célebres libros de ciencia y filosofía fueron abruptamente expulsados de la imaginación de Freud gracias a Damien.
> 
> —Sí, sí, mucho texto. ¿Qué tengo?— Impaciente, se pronunció Damien.
> 
> —Complejo de Edipo no resuelto—. 
> 
> —¿Cómo es eso, Señor...?— Atónito Pip.
> 
> —DOCTOR FREUD. El complejo de Edipo es en pocas palabras, un revuelto de emociones y una que otra cosita más que te hacen desear a tu madre de forma sexual y odiar a tu padre a muerte por tenerla a ella en vez de ti—. Se levantó para dejar su libreta y manos en su espalda, dispuesto a caminar de un lado a otro. —Damien no ha resuelto su problema y...—
> 
> —¿Que quiero acostarme con mi madre y matar a mi padre? ¡¿Qué carajo...?! Ya entiendo por que nadie aquí le presta atención—.
> 
> —¡AJA! ¡Niegas tus deseos, por lo tanto te reprimes!— Apuntaba hacia arriba con su dedo y mano cerrada.

Phillip los observaba realmente extrañado.

> —¡PERO MI MADRE ES UNA JODIDA ARDILLA QUE JAMÁS CONOCÍ!—
> 
> —¡Ese pequeño rubio devilucho te recuerda a la ilusión de tu madre! Por ello, sueñas con él... ¡La deseas incluso más por no haberla visto y Pip es el reemplazo!—
> 
> —Maldit... Ah, está bien, y ¿qué pasa si digo que en verdad sí quiero acostarme con mi madre y matar a mi padre?—. Con los brazos cruzados enfrentó a Freud.
> 
> —Tienes un no resuelto complejo negativo. Ahora odias a tu madre por quedarse con tu padre, a quien deseas llevarte a la cama—.
> 
> —Disculpe, señor...- Recibió una fría mirada. -Es decir, doctor Freud. Eso no tiene mucho sentido—.
> 
> —¡Oh, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un "ayudante" del chico con complejo de Edipo negativo... Luchas por defender a tu novio porque sabes que él es un reprimido... ¡Tal como tú!— Haciendo señas de comillas para terminar con un señalamiento.
> 
> —Usted está loco como la mierda—. Tomando a Pip del brazo derecho decidió marcharse. —Adiós, psicóloco—.
> 
> —¡Sí! Adiós—.
> 
> —¿Ocultas algo, Pip? No lo sé... Un secreto, experiencia, sueño-fantasía, ¿tal vez?—

El nombrado sólo abrió la boca entrecerrrando los ojos, después un sonrojo amenazó con ser descubierto de no ser por el jalón de ropa que le dio Damien.

> —¡Bingo! La pareja de chicos con complejo de Edipo negativo—. Sentenció antes de que la puerta de su consultorio se cerrara en su blanquecina y empolvada nariz.

* * *

Grandes llamas envolvían el edificio de "DOCTOR Freud Psicoanalistas y Asociados" INC, también salía espeso humo cenizo.

> —Esto me habría librado de la obsesión con mi sueño... Visión de meditación... Bueno, me entiendes—. Decía Damien al tiempo que vaciaba un galón de gasolina por los lados de la estructura.
> 
> —Sí, perdón. Quise ayudar de la mejor forma yendo a un profesional... Tal vez, debí recurrir a uno verdadero—.
> 
> —También... LoSientoBuenoYa—. Con la mirada puesta en el fuego, trató de disculparse, lo cual, era un gran avance puesto que si hablamos del hijo de Satanás es casi un milagro... Alto, ¿no que los milagros son del cielo?
> 
> —Mis más sinceras disculpas, Damien. No te escuché ¿Qué dijiste?— Sí, él quería ver el todo arder.
> 
> —PerdónamePorObsesionarmePipJoder—. Vio una ventana con un milímetro a salvo del fuego y corrió como alma que lleva el viento en un intento de evasión.

Posteriormente, de la puerta principal salió Freud arrastrándose como cual muerto viviente en llamas, su aspecto era espeluznante: las llagas se cocían una y otra vez mientras la sangre casi se evaporaba.

> —¡Qué hay, hombre!—

Un chillido se oyó, Phillip estaba aterrado de tener a Sigmund Freud a sus pies muriendo. (Otra vez)

> —¿Qué? Ah, es por mi actual situación... No importa, ahora podemos continuar con tu sesión—. Sacando una libreta y pluma del traje, puso los codos al suelo con las manos juntas. —Por tu nerviosismo ese día pude deducir que ocultabas algo relacionado a Damien y por ello lo defendías, ¿qué ocultas, Pip?—
> 
> —No sé de qué me habla, señor... Digo, Doctor Freud—.
> 
> —¿Una fantasía de meditación?— Le miró directo a los ojos.
> 
> —No...— Esquivó disimuladamente. —Lo sé...—
> 
> —Entonces explícame por qué estás sonrojado, muchacho—.

Esa sonrisa que indicaba una victoria contundente se deformó. Damien había hecho explotar a Freud.

Pedazos de extremidades chorreantes fueron disparadas directo a Pip quién quedó petrificado del horror.

> —Él... Va... Él va a... Estar bien... S-Sí—. 
> 
> —Eh... Claro, mi estimado amigo... Ahora mismo estará en un pastizal psicoanalizando con otros psicoanalistas—. Pocket comenzó a bajar las temblorosas manos del nuevamente traumado Phillip.

Nunca te metas con un pirómano hijo del diablo. La idea de traer al pelirrojo provino del mismo Pirrup, cuando se trataba de una acción vengativa de Damien no había duda alguna de que su psique se iba a romper.

Con unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda iba a quedar como nuevo.

> —Muy bien, si tuvieras que describir tu sueño-ilusión fantasiosa, ¿por dónde comenzarías?—

Un grito de película de horror recorrió el infierno con rapidez.

> —¡PERO SI YO TE MATÉ, DESGRACIADO!— Damien perforó con fuerza bestial el pecho de Freud clavándolo al suelo, después le puso un pie encima.
> 
> —Estamos en el infierno, ¿a dónde crees...?— Y ambos terminaron la oración, uno con obviedad y el otro con impaciencia acariciando sus sienes: — _¿... Que iría? ¿A Oregón?_ —
> 
> —Señores, ¿sabían que el psicoanálisis fue desacreditado por tratarse de hipótesis "coincidencialmente" no falsables?— Pocket metió la cucharada a la pelea.
> 
> —...—
> 
> —...—
> 
> —Creo que quiero quitarme los ojos y quemarme la mente—. Se pronunció Phillip aún pasmado.
> 
> —A lo que me refiero es...—Tomó un largo suspiro de resignación. —Que lo tacharon de ciencia falsa porque se basaba en suposiciones que no se podían demostrar—.
> 
> —¡Pfff! ¡Qué patético eres, viejo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—

A las sádicas risas de Damien se unieron Pocket y poco a poco, Freud al tiempo que Pip temblaba abrazándose a sí mismo con la mirada perdida.

> —Esperen, ¿pseudociencia de suposiciones?— Pausó su risa por completo.

* * *

Su cuerpo fue lanzado con fuerza a un campo infinito de trigo dorado, abriendo así, un pequeño espacio de plantas dobladas bajo su espalda.

Como si hubiera sido aquello poco, el mismo que lo había arrojado como un trapo viejo ahora estaba sentado encima.

> —Yo no...—

Ni siquiera concluyó su excusa cuando fue agarrado de la barbilla y aproximado al rostro del contrario.

> —Cállate, Phillip—.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el intenso beso por minutos que sintieron como segundos, porque... ¡Maldita sea, lo bueno no dura nada!

Deseaba con desespero estar arriba para poder apreciar esos ojos que cambiaban el oscuro iris a un rojo intenso combinados con el dorado de las espigas de trigo.

Como por obra de magia, Damien cortó el beso, sujetó a Pip de la cintura y se echó a un lado postrándolo arriba suyo.

Pero...

> —No es... Correcto—. Se sentó en su vientre bajo sintiéndose culpable.

Con una sonrisa malevola Damien quitó su saco lentamente.

> —Al demonio—. 

Phillip se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta, camisa blanca, boina y corbatín. Bueno, no, ese último no, lo hacía ver bonito, ¿cierto?

De abrazos apretados y besos descontrolados, la única prenda que quedó en pie fue el dichoso corbatín.

Sólo un poco... ¡Un poco para entrar a ese lugar! Pip podía sentir las uñas del contrario clavarse en su espalda esperando por el verdadero motivo para desgarrar la piel.

"Damien, sus ojos, el trigo, su cuerpo, mi _espalda..."_

¡Ahora nada iba a detenerlo! ¡Estaba frente a la puerta principal!

> — **¡QUIERO QUE ME PEGUE ME EMBARACE Y ME ABANDONE! ¡GRAR!** —
> 
> —¿Damien?—

El pobre había cerrado los ojos para entrar en acción y por desgracia, cuando los abrió vio a Damien gritando a mitad de un tipo de hipnosis revolcándose en la suciedad del averno.

> — **No abras lo ojos, sólo toca** —. En un murmuro poco entendible dijo.

Entonces Pip movió rápida y suavemente a Damien con su molestia completamente oculta.

¡Nadie aquí iba a tener un final feliz desde que él no lo pudo tener!


	4. Especial Día del Padre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción principal se llama "GB Eating GB Whilst Listening To GB" de Crywank. La escuché y pensé que seria ideal. UwU

_**Enthusiastic beyond belief** _

_**In a busy room you're all I see** _

_**I fear this admiration will be the end of me** _

> —Damien, ya te lo dije: estoy bien—.

> —Cállate, Pip—.

**_blurring the lines between what I want and what I need_ **

**_Calm down, calm down_ **

**_Don't let her see how fast your heart is beating_ **

**_Calm down, calm down_ **

**_Control your breathing_ **

> —¡Damien, por favor!— Su cara se tornaba roja del enojo.
> 
> —¡Maldita sea, solo cállate y escucha!— Tosió un poco con el ceño fruncido para continuar.

**_And if you don't want me, well that's just tough luck_ **

**_I think about you but I know I'm not good enough_ **

**_Have I..._ **

> —¡SUFICIENTE, DAMIEN!— Se levantó de los asientos traseros de la barca con los puños cerrados a los costados.

Finalmente, el nombrado perdió la paciencia también y una vez en pie, agarró a Phillip de los hombros zarandeándole.

> —¡¿QUIERES COLABORAR POR SÓLO UNA PUTA VEZ?! ¡QUIERO AYUDARTE, MIERDA!—

¿Que cómo es que llegaron al punto de estar en una barca a mitad del Cocito río del infierno con Caronte tocando la guitarra, Damien cantando y Pip a punto de colapsar?

Bien, no será fácil explicar.

En la tierra de los hombres se celebraba el Día del Padre y como era de costumbre, el Rey de las tinieblas Satán esperaba ansioso (y silencioso) el regalo de su retoño Damien.

¿Almas agonizantes? ¿Cenizas de orfanatos incendiados? ¿Piezas de cuerpos desmembrados? ¿Lágrimas de Jesús en una botella de agua? No. ¿Entonces qué podría satisfacer a Satanás?

Una carta de papel con dibujitos escarchados y un "Te quiero, papá".

Ah, tampoco se despreciaba un par de medias veladas rosita sexys.

En un gran salón de estilo Rococó Francés se encontraban Damien y Phillip, acomodados alrededor de una mesita redonda dorada. 

El anticristo yacía poniendo pegamento a los márgenes de la carta con mucho cuidado mientras Pip mecía los pies bajo la mesa mirando absorto a un punto fijo.

> —¿En qué piensas?—
> 
> —...—
> 
> —Oye, te estoy hablando—. Dejó el pegamento a un lado.
> 
> —...—
> 
> —Me voy a mear en tu té de marihuana—. 
> 
> —¿Qué?— Detuvo su ensimismamiento.
> 
> —Nada. ¿Estás fantaseando mientras meditas o algo?—
> 
> —Damien, Freud está loco, no sé de qué habla—.

A decir verdad, Damien estaba intrigado con lo que oyó decir a Freud sobre el "corderito" la última vez... Hace tres horas, pero eso no importa ahora. Pip estaba muy extraño, en esta fecha y otras más solía configurarse a modo avión o algo parecido, porque parecía un fantasma siguiéndolo o simplemente sentado en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol frente al castillo.

_ "Muy bien, Damien. Debes averiguar qué demonios pasa y arreglarlo ya... A ver, el contacto físico es una forma de atraer la atención de las personas, ¿no?" _

Con un chasquido de dedos Phillip estaba sentado en el regazo de Thorn y éste, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y torso en un abrazo a medias.

> —Ahora, Pip. Cuéntame—.

El pecas claras se revolvía sutilmente sin éxito, era como un ratoncito entre los músculos de una boa. Así que suspiró rendido y echó un costado de su cuerpo sobre el anticristo.

> —Oh, querido... Extraño a mis padres, bueno yo... No es como si los hubiera conocido bien pero siento un vacío...— Inconscientemente sacaba su brazo izquierdo debajo de él para rodear la espalda del contrario y con el otro, tomaba del suéter negro. —Siento el abandono, me siento abandonado... Yo... Sí—.

_ "Damien, puta madre. ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Yo pensé que diría cualquier cosa como que quería hacer cucharita o comer pan francés! Debo apurarme... ¡Mierda! Me vio, me está viendo... ¡PIENSA! ¡PIENSA EN QUÉ DECIRLE A UN CHICO QUE SE SIENTE ABANDONADO POR SU PADRE Y MADRE!" _

> —Entonces, Pip. ¿Extrañas a tu padre?—
> 
> —Sí, y a mi madre tamb—.
> 
> —No deberías preocuparte, calaba... Cita...— Se veía calmado, incluso neutral, no obstante estaría con el pulso a mil, si no fuera porque no tiene corazón.
> 
> —...— Momento, ¿esas eran lágrimas a punto de salir?
> 
> —¡Porque puedes llamarme papi cuando quieras!— Le guiño el ojo.
> 
> —...—
> 
> —¡Es más! ¿Por qué no me haces una carta de día del Padre?— Dicho esto lo alzó de su regazo para dejarlo en la silla de antes y poner escarcha, papel y pegamento en sus manos.
> 
> —¡Vaya, qué nervios! ¡Ya quiero leer mi carta!— Decía mientras dejaba al cabello tío Nacho aclarante petrificado atrás.

A raíz de aquello, Damien decidió pedir ayuda a el ser más sensible que conocía, a parte de Phillip: su padre.

Entrando al recinto de Satán, Thorn tiró una pequeña esfera negra que reventó en llamas al llegar al escritorio. ¡Bum! La carta mal diseñada con las medias veladas rosita sexys perfectamente dobladas al frente de los duros ojos del Diablo.

> —Damien—. Se puso de pie. —¡Eres un maravilloso hijo!—

Enseguida lo abrazó fuertemente. Aunque fuera el Rey en el averno seguía conservando varias características que unían a seres divinos, ángeles caídos y humanos; una de ellas la empatía, que sería relevante más adelante. ¡Eso sí! Muy selectiva acorde a su labor.

> —Padre, necesito un consejo—. Aquí es, cuando las expectativas de Satán fueron superadas.

* * *

Phillip dibujaba stickmans en la hoja de papel, dos muy pequeños a la derecha tomados de la mano, a la casi mitad uno igual de pequeño y el más grande a la izquierda, sentado en nada con lluvia bajo el círculo del rostro.

No pudo ni echarle un vistazo cuando un estruendo sacudió sus oídos asustándolo.

Damien había llegado azotando la puerta, Pip juraba que por una milésima de segundo lo había visto agitado, lamentablemente no estaba seguro, dado que había cambiado endemoniadamente rápido.

> —¡Pip! He vuelto—. Perfecto, no se había intentado suicidar o huir. No era como que diera resultado alguna de las dos, pero qué sustazo, ¿no? —Espera, ¿hiciste la carta?—
> 
> —No...— Mantenía la mirada fija a Damien mientras sigilosamente tomaba el lápiz y comenzaba a tachar su dibujo.
> 
> —Oye, déjame ver—. Caminó paulatinamente hacia el chico que entre más nervioso se ponía, rayaba con más fuerza.

Sujetó su mano izquierda para que parara y le dejara ver.

Una vez ojeó velozmente el papel, se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero y tomó el rostro de Pip.

> —He traído a tus padres—.

Así es, Damien accedió al archivo del infierno y en menos de nada encontró a los padres de Phillip, el internet aquí era muchísimo mejor que el del cielo.

> —...—

Los ojos azules de Pip estaban a punto de llorar dichosos, cosa que el otro chico no permitió al estampar esa la carita en su pecho.

> —Sh, sh, sh. Sólo ve a la otra sala—.

Una vez lo soltó, éste no tardó ni un segundo en correr a encontrarse con el destino.

Ahora sí, era momento de leer esa carta en soledad.

* * *

Ni veinte minutos habrían pasado cuando Damien escuchó una exclamación.

> —¡¿Marica?! ¡¿Mi hijo es marica?!—

Volvió a meter el papel a su bolsillo. Cabe resaltar que no entendió qué clase de carta tenía stickmans liliputiences mirando el sudor de un Gulliver agotado.

Convirtiéndose en un tipo de omnipresencia se coló en la habitación sin ser notado.

La imagen de una pareja de casi ancianos tomados de la mano confundidos y el rubio al otro extremo de igual forma le llamó la atención.

> —Phillip, al menos dime que hiciste una fortuna y sacaste adelante a la familia que quedaba—. 
> 
> —No, cuanto lo siento—. Se encogía en el asiento.
> 
> —¡Otra decepción más!—
> 
> —Cariño, tal vez el pequeño Phillip hizo otras cosas más—. Sostenía a su esposo del brazo intentándolo reconfortar. —Hijo querido, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?—
> 
> —Primero, sale con una cara extraña, luego es marica y ahora no hizo nada en la vida. ¡Pobre de tu hermana!—.
> 
> —Perdón—. Con la mirada al suelo parecía querer desaparecer.
> 
> —¡Y yo que pensé que tendría a un caballero! Lo que tengo es una decepción—.
> 
> —No seas tan duro con él—.
> 
> —¡Silencio!—

Suficiente. El hijo de Satán se iba a meter a la conversación, no le importaba que no fuera asunto suyo.

> —Oigan, bastardos—. Los utencilios, sillas y candelabros se movían estrepitosamente al ritmo de las llamas de fuego que dominaban esos ojos de rojo intenso.
> 
> —Damien, basta—. En un susurro dijo Phillip.

Por un momento sintió que ya había visto esto en algún lado... ¡Claro! El dibujo... Aguarda, ¿Pip había predicho el futuro?

> —¿Ese es el otro marica?— Su padre tenía un carácter realmente dominante y terco.
> 
> —Querido, por favor. Mira que al menos consiguió a un gran hombre...— Por otro lado su madre era de actitud conciliadora o eso trataba, pues seguía dando parte de la razón a su padre con sumisión.

Tres cuchillos se posicionaron al frente del encolerado heredero al trono, apuntando a la pareja.

Phillip rápidamente bloqueó el paso frente de los adultos.

> —Damien Thorn, devuélvelos de dónde vinieron sin hacerles daño. Tú y yo vamos a hablar—. Señaló a sus padres.

Lo dijo en un tono tan firme que no parecía ser Phillip Pirrup. Fascinado, Lucifer desvió los utensilios sin tocarlo a su objetivo principal lentamente.

Entonces él agarró uno y determinado, lo fue a enterrar en su pecho, sin embargo, Damien lo paralizó antes de siquiera el cuchillo tocar la camisa blanca.

¡Jamás! ¡JAMÁS! Iba a admitir el gran susto que tuvo y no expresó para nada. Abrió un portal arriba de la impactada pareja, unos tentáculos demoníacos los adentraron con cuidado, y tras ello, se cerró.

> —Hijo de la gran putísima perra salvaje...—

"Descongeló" a Pip no sin antes volver plastilina a ese cuchillo que después se deformó al ser presionado lentamente contra la camisa.

> —...—

Sentía la energía del pecas claras acumularse en un gritido pronto a liberar. Tapó su boca con una mano y con la otra tomó su cintura para arrojarse a un nuevo portal.

Cayeron en una barca dirigida por Caronte, un alma en pena que hacía viajes en el río de la novena capa del infierno: el Cocito.

> —Ten, hazte cargo de lo instrumental—. Seguido le lanzó una guitarra acústica y le clavó una USB en la frente a los cansados ojos de Pip. —¡Escúchenme, todas las almas deberán callarse mientras yo y Pip estamos aquí! El que se atreva a desobedecer...— Un alma condenada que pasaba por ahí fue quemada y sus cuerdas vocales cortadas en un espectáculo sangriento horroroso.

Oh, Damien.

Dale a Pip el pan de cada día.

¿O era el trauma? No lo sé, piénsalo tú.

A mitad del Cocito, Caronte tocando la guitarra, Damien cantando a Pip y éste, pues...

* * *

> —¡¿QUIERES COLABORAR POR SÓLO UNA PUTA VEZ?! ¡QUIERO AYUDARTE, MIERDA!—

Phillip perdió el equilibrio gracias al zarandeo de Damien y cayó con él a la base interna de la barca, porque no iba a dejarse hundir solo.

> —TÚ, AGRUUUURRAAAAAR. KRAAAKAAYA. GRAAARAA. RARYAAKAAA—.

El corderito ahora parecía un energúmeno tratando de liberarse y mandar a Thorn a la mierda. Gritaba incoherencias y agitaba las partes del cuerpo que podía.

Cuando algo inimaginable sucedió: Phillip pudo liberar un brazo, lastimosamente era el derecho y no podía hacer mucho con él. Posteriormente, empuñó un cráneo que encontró bajo el asiento con el que apuntó a Damien.

El hijo del diablo se asemejaba a una camisa de fuerza humana. No era que le costara paralizarlo; era que así pretendía calmarlo hasta encontrar la solución, tal vez, eran los nervios quienes hacían que apretara más al chico ocasionando el efecto contrario al deseado.

Las almas que los rodeaban los miraban con interés, hacían apuestas e incluso Caronte tocaba la guitarra al ritmo de la información almacenada en la USB incrustada en su frente, eligió una llamada "Bob Esponja - música de persecución (Grass skirt chase)".

_ "Damien, hijo. En estas situaciones uno no debe pensar en solucionar las cosas por mano propia..." _

> —REAAAR YAAAAAA, KRAYAA—.

_ "En estos casos es mejor escuchar..." _

Pip retrocedía el brazo con el cráneo en mano, estaba preparándose para lanzarlo y con mucha fuerza.

_ "Atender a las personas, hacerles saber que, aunque no puedas arreglar las cosas, estás ahí para ellas..." _

> —ARRRRRG, ARRRRGRAAAA—.

_ "Confianza. Que sientan que pueden expresarlo todo sin temor a que las juzgues o reprimas." _

Thorn aflojó su agarre poco a poco, lo que ocasionó mayor movimiento a Pip.

_ "Al final, Damien. Ponerse en los zapatos de la otra persona no es fácil pero si en verdad la quieres accedes y aprendes." _

Podía sentir impactos de los golpes del pecas claras en varios lados de su cuerpo, ni golpeaba duro cabe aclarar. Además, Caronte dejó de tocar.

_ "Sí, sí, gracias. Ahora, ¿sabes en dónde está el archivo de almas?" _

> —Sí que soy un imbécil—.

Con el rostro neutral liberó completamente al rabioso Pip. Eventualmente sujetó su muñeca derecha y le arrebató el cráneo para pasárselo a la mano izquierda: la dominante. Una vez la aceptó, Damien llevó ésta a su frente, dejándolo a su voluntad.

> -Adelante-. Cerró los ojos.

Curiosamente pudo ver en la oscuridad de sus párpados un fragmento de su niñez antes de conocer a Pip.

> —Este cuento tiene mamá, papá y niños—.
> 
> —Sí, calabacín—. Su padre le contestaba mientras cocinaba con un delantal blanco de "Kiss The Cock".
> 
> —¿En dónde está mamá?—
> 
> —En el libro—.
> 
> —Mi mamá—.
> 
> —Damien, tu mamá se fue—. Suavizaba su tono lo que más podía.
> 
> —Me dejó tirado—.

Recibió un suave abrazo.

> —No con esa intención, calabacín...—

_ "Con que, eso es lo que Pip siente: el rechazo de su propio núcleo familiar que hace parte de su origen. Sentí lo mismo... Y es gracioso, porque mi "madre" es una ardilla macho, así que técnicamente es mi otro padre. Uh, que raro..." _

Fue tan fugaz ese recuerdo y reflexión que una vez finalizaron, sintió el cráneo romper el contacto con su frente, alejándose.

> —¡Arrg!—. Temblaba aún con los ojos cerrados.
> 
> —Hazlo, puedes confiar en que no te detendré.— Puso su mano en la mejilla del chico muy despacio. — _Puedes confiar en mí, Phillip Pirrup_ —.

Posteriormente Pip se apoyó como pudo en su antebrazo derecho, abrió los irritados ojos y divisó a lo lejos algo.

> —Grra...— De todas las veces que quiso gritar sin control, esta vez algo lo impidió, tanto así que sólo pudo dar un chillidito al aire y con fuerza descomunal lanzar el cráneo a la barca de un alma en pena que navegaba por allí.
> 
> —No, pues. ¡Qué chimba! Uno ya no puede navegar tranquilo porque... Haches, qué rabia—.

Al fin, Phillip recuperó cierta estabilidad para encogerse y arrastrarse abajo de los asientos traseros de la barca, mientras Damien miraba divertido la desgracia del alma anterior.

Todo estaba hecho, ya podía sollozar en relativa paz... Pero había un pequeño problema, bueno, uno grande para ser honestos. Pip no podía llorar o gritar, se veía realmente mal en posición fetal con el cabello despeinado, ojos vidriosos y cara roja.

Volvió la vista y encontró al corderito en medio ataque de ansiedad severo, su pecho subía y bajaba a pesar de no necesitar el aire. Thorn suavizó su mirada, se sentó en sus piernas dobladas hacia atrás y abrió los brazos.

> —Estás seguro conmigo—. Hizo un ademán con las manos.

Al poco tiempo, Pip salió de su escondite ignorando a las miles de almas que lo veían, a unos cuantos centímetros se postró con las rodillas a la base y Damien se juntó a él en un suave pero seguro abrazo.

> —Te quiero—.

Por una milésima de segundo, las almas sintieron paz. No sólo las de ahí, sino todas las del infierno, ese ápice de bienestar las desubicó enormemente como para llegar a creer en el fin del todo.

Poco a poco, las lágrimas y sollozos aparecieron, después fueron los gritos acompañados de forcejeos contra Damien quien no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, hasta llegar al llanto de rendición aferrado a lo que tenía al alcance: él.

Un chasquido de quién sabe dónde sonó como señal para Caronte continuar tocando la canción principal.

**_And if you don't want me, well that's just tough luck_ **

**_I think about you but I know I'm not good enough_ **

**_Have I built you up too much? Now I can't say_ **

**_What's on my mind in case I go and scare you away_ **

Su voz era distinta, ¿para qué negarlo? Pero qué más daba. Estaba logrando que Pip se sintiera más tranquilo.

**_Calm down, calm down_ **

**_Don't let her see how fast your heart is beating_ **

**_Calm down, calm down_ **

**_Control your breathing_ **

**_All the people you meet_ **

**_will have thoughts optimistic and sweet_ **

**_And how can I compete_ **

**_with the world at your feet_ **

¡Haches, esta cancion había perforado sin vaselina alguna su caparazón!

**_Would it be cruel, be cruel, be cruel_ **

**_to let my eyes return to you?_ **

**_Would it be cruel, be cruel, be cruel,_ **

**_to give my thoughts, my thought to you?_ **

**_Feelings for friends turn to hate_ **

**_when I see what they are willing to throw away_ **

**_And now I envy a fool who only negates anything with a deeper meaning he tries to say_ **

Así como el cantante, Damien lo daba todo por transmitir esa desesperación, esa impotencia. Porque, dime...

¿Quién maldita sea garantizaba...

**_Would it be cruel, be cruel, be cruel_ **

**_to let my eyes return to you?_ **

**_Would it be cruel, be cruel, be cruel,_ **

**_to give my thoughts, my thought to you?_ **

**_I wouldn't want to hurt you by letting you hurt me_ **

**_you don't deserve to feel guilty_ **

**_I'm an overly sensitive impatient little freak_ **

**_you'd do better to turn your back on me_ **

... Que Phillip estaría con él por siempre y para siempre por gusto y decisión propia?

Damien, el jodido anticristo tenía un bestial poder, y ¿qué? ¿Podía ese poder sanar el vacío de los padres de Phillip? ¿Podía ese infeliz poder hacer que esa multidimensional cosa que lo tenía a sus pies quisiera tenerlo en ese mismo lugar eternamente? _¿Podía mantenerlo a él siempre y para siempre a sus pies?_ ¿Debía abandonarlo para su bienestar? ¿Debería, debería, debería?

**_Why do I think these stupid thoughts?_ **

**_I want to fight my own advice_ **

**_For I will only feel remorse_ **

**_I just want you in my life_ **

Finalizó con cierta melancolía que desvió cuando apretó el abrazo.

Lo que no se esperó fue lo que vino después, un casto beso en los labios.

Ah, esos malditos y benditos (por igual) besos eran el hijo bastardo del cielo e infierno.

> —Yo también te quiero, Damien—. Acomodó la cabeza en espacio derecho de su cuello.

_ "Basta, niño. No puedo morir y no sé como putas estás haciendo para romper esa ley." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si la falta de sueño al terminarlo me hizo sentir la escena tan... lúcidamente. Que gei soy. (q-p)
> 
> ¡Tengan un buen día todos! Espero pasen un buen rato con sus padres respetando la cuarentena (obvio).
> 
> A los huérfanos de padre pues nada, se me largan >:( Nah, mentira. No se sientan culpables de sentirse abandonados y/o solos, chicos. Porque ese "Ay, quéjate cuando se trate de tu mamá, que eso sí duele." y derivados hieren. Todos sentimos de formas distintas y aunque a algunos les llega a dar igual, a otros les pisan fibras sensibles.
> 
> Si es el caso, buen día con él/ellos.
> 
> Si es el caso, tómate tu tiempo en aceptar su partida y dependiendo de tu creencia, ofreciendo oraciones o no.
> 
> Si es el caso, tómate tu tiempo en reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado, algunas veces es fácil ignorar la idea de ser abandonado y otras... Es inevitable no sentirlo.
> 
> Tenés mi apoyo, bro. -Abrazo Bromance-.

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos dibujos de los capítulos están en mi Instagram Vick_Oronja o en Tumblr como Vick-Oronja (qwp)


End file.
